Hospitality of Ga'Hoole/Given support from the King and Queen
Here is Hospitality of Ga'Hool, Given support from the King and Queen goes in Yuna and the Desolation of Malefor. Meanwhile, Princess Luna was getting worried about yuna. Princess Luna: I hope we'll meet Yuna at Gargoy soon. Titanic: Have faith in your daughter, Princess Luna. She's been through greater tests ever since her encounter with the Jester. Britannic: She's right, Your daughter is very brave and she's never alone. Olympic: Despite her young age, She and her friends are capable of looking after one another. Titanic II: And they had their good friends as guardians to their heroic deeds. Princess Luna: Well, I've never doubted Yuna's confidence in the first place. The song "Who Will?" begins. Titanic: If you don't lend a hand When a hand needs lending Who will? Human Fluttershy: If you don't help your friends When they need befriending Who will? When nothing goes right And everything's wrong When the days are too cold And the nights are too long Britannic: If you won't be there to stand and be strong Titanic and Human Fluttershy: Who will? Human Flash Sentry: If you don't risk your neck When a risk needs taking Who will? If you don't break the rules When the rules need breaking Who will? You've gotta be tough Olympic: And forthright and square Toby: You can't hide your head And pretend you're not there Fluttershy: If we don't fight for what's right and what's fair Who will? Titanic II: Everyone has a hero hiding deep inside Waiting to appear But there is no time left to hide The moment is now, the place is here Percy: Who will risk life and limb Just to help a stranger? I will Human Twilight Sparkle: Who will walk through the dark Even though there's danger? I will Who'll stay by your side? Thomas: And take up the chance? Henry: Who'll give you his strength, his heart, and his hands? Human Flash Sentry: Who'll be your back-up? Gordon: Your buddy? Dog Spike: Your friend? All: We will. Twilight Sparkle: Twilight. Titanic: Titanic Flash Sentry: Flash Sentry Henry: And all of us. All: We will. After the song. Princess Luna: Then we will keep our hopes for our children alive. With the foals. Prince Edmond: I still don't know why didn't Boron and Barran help my father. Princess Yuna: Maybe it's because they feared of Malefor or maybe the great battle against The Huns helping the Pure Ones. Nyx: Why don't you go talk to them? Princess Yuna: Good idea, Nyx. So, Yuna and Edmond go and spoke to Boron and Barran. Princess Yuna: (clears her throat) Hello. Prince Edmond: Your Majesties. Boron: Prince Edmond and Princess Yuna. Barran: Is there something you want to speak to us about? Prince Edmond: It's about Malefor. Princess Yuna: Why are you two afraid of him? Boron: Because we weren't strong enough to fight him and most of the owls tried to defeat him had perished. Barran: Spyro and Cynder were the only ones able to defeat him. Princess Yuna: We don't have much time. There's a great battle coming against the Huns, the Pure Ones and the Predacons. the energy of Malefor's will give them unbelievable strength. They'll be unstoppable. Prince Edmond: But there is hope. Before this will happen, we have a window of opportunity: Yuna's Alicorn magic will soon combine with all the others', and the enemies will be helpless. Barran: What do you two have in mind? Princess Yuna: That's the day we need to invade the Huns, Pure Ones and Predacons. The Day of Seven Armies against Three. Boron: I don't know. That would require moving everyone out of Ga'Hoole. We'd be completely vulnerable. Prince Edmond: With Malefor still alive, You're already vulnerable. They won't stop until all that is good falls. You can either sit back and wait for that to happen, or take the offensive and give yourself a fighting chance. Boron: Very well. Barran: You have our support. Prince Edmond: You will? Princess Yuna: Thank you. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225